Shiki: Fuyu
by Aquarius Galuxy
Summary: [Vignette] Kazuki watches the Get Backers and thinks about what had been. KazuJuu


Yup, this is the last fic in the Shiki series… And naturally, _Fuyu_ stands for "winter". ;D Hope you enjoy this piece!

Get Backers does not belong to me.

**Shiki: Fuyu  
By Aquarius Galuxy**

"_My heart will always be with you. Farewell."_

-O-

A light haze of cigarette smoke hung in the air, mingling subtly with the warm aroma of coffee. Winter had removed the need for air conditioning in the little café, although a radiator stood at the side of the polished wooden counter, its lulling buzz dissolving into the background noise of an old radio.

Now that winter had arrived, though, more people had decided to evade the cold by delving into the coffee shop. Honky Tonk was always busier during this season.

Fuuchouin Kazuki sat at one of the bar stools before the counter, towards the end of the long mahogany tabletop. A cup of strong coffee lay to the side of his hand, with light stains on the inner surface indicating the original amount of liquid. If he tried, he would perhaps be able to make out his own reflection in its murky depths.

"_Itai_, Ban-chan! That hurts!"

The sudden exclamation drew his attention back to his surroundings, when previously he had fallen into contemplation. Blinking, the man looked around, taking in the changes that had occurred since he last paid mind to the goings-on within the café.

Ginji-san and his working partner had been loitering around the middle of the counter since he arrived. Apart from that, movements of the other patrons were vaguely taken note of at the back of his mind. Natsumi-san was busy wiping smooth wooden tabletops with a freshly-washed cloth. Her employer, however, had docked himself on his bartender's stool behind the counter, almost completely shielding himself from sight with a newspaper spread wide open. His presence was signaled by smoky trails spiraling upwards from behind the newspaper.

"B-but Ban-chan, you never do the posters yourself," the Thunder Emperor whined, gazing pitifully at his closest friend. Kazuki turned to watch them. It was interesting to note that Ban was never at the mercy of his partner.

"If the two of you don't pay up, I'm kicking you out," Paul chipped in, lowering his newspapers just so the glint of his violet sunglasses could be seen. It occurred to Kazuki that the man could look very sinister if he wanted to. "Your tab is high enough as it is."

"When Ban-chan makes a deal, it usually ends up with us having no money," the blond muttered, uncapping his marker and poising it above a blank piece of paper. He frowned in concentration.

"What did you say, Ginji?!"

The Thread Master almost missed the flash of Ban's arm as it shot out and grasped Ginji's neck in a vicious lock. He inclined his head to a side, not heeding the twin bells as they tinkled. Were the GetBackers always like this?

"Ban-chan! I... can't... breathe..." The former ruler of Lower Town wheezed as his face became a shade of purplish-red, arms flailing uselessly at his sides. Kazuki blinked twice. Ginji-san trusted his life with a man who treated him this way? Ban did not even seem to consider that he might injure his working partner.

Deciding that it was not his place to aid the Thunder Emperor at this time, Kazuki turned away with a sigh, dropping his gaze to the cup of coffee before him.

Ban and Ginji-san's exchange had dredged memories of his childhood friend up, one whom he left behind at Infinite Castle after days of deliberation. The twinge of longing was impossible to miss each time he reminisced about that one man.

_Juubei, Kakei Juubei._

Experience had told him that the seasons were always milder in Infinite Castle. Summer was not as warm, nor was winter as chilly as in Shinjuku. Nevertheless, with Sakura and Makubex in the Castle, He hoped that Juubei would be warm this winter. Hoped that Juubei wasn't still angry with his silent departure.

The Thread Master saw the cup of coffee for what it was then, slowly bringing his hand inwards and curling his fingers around the porcelain handle. Heat radiated against the back of his fingers. He lifted the cup to his lips. Warm liquid entered his mouth, its sweet aroma laced with an underlying bitterness. Savouring the liquid, he closed his eyes, before letting it slide down his throat. Warmth carried to his middle.

_He could always sense his protector's presence as the man stood close by, his large form intimidating. But he was not afraid, because he knew every contour of Juubei's face; his sharp chin, his clear blue eyes. He knew the deep tone of Juubei's voice, could hear it in his dreams. _

_The Kakei had silently sworn to follow him to the ends of the Earth._

When he first saw Shido wandering alone on the streets outside Infinite Castle, the Beast Master had looked oddly at him, dark gaze flickering towards his sides. It was clear what his comrade had been briefly searching for – Shido had made to speak, but stopped himself in the end. The absence of his protector had hung thickly in the air.

Shido, on his part, never attempted to probe into his relationship with the Kakei. Kazuki lowered his cup to the saucer, watching the slight ripples on the surface of the liquid as they faded away.

_Perhaps it was the pent-up worry during the period of time he had been gone, that Juubei gazed at him with such intensity as he had never before witnessed. The man seemed to pay no mind to their surroundings; Toshiki was standing on guard outside the abandoned building. With a physician's shrewdness, Juubei had checked on his injuries and told him that the wounds were healing._

_But it was the concerned, unwavering gaze on him as he turned back to his protector, fresh from doing up his shirt, which made his heart quicken. _

_Juubei raised a hand to his chin and tilted his face up. He was momentarily distracted by the warmth of the man's calloused fingertips to have made sense of the way his protector drew closer to him, until all he could see was the Kakei's face._

_Soft lips nudged against his, urgency masked in their tenderness. He gasped. Juubei's breath fell hotly on his cheek; the fingers on his chin slid upwards, cupping his jaw. His eyes fluttered shut._

_Kazuki had not felt his blood heat more strongly before. But the pounding of his heart seemed to have been drowned out by a dizzying lightness, which only made him more aware of Juubei's presence, his touch, his scent. He reached out for his protector's arm._

_Moist warmth flicked against his lips, applying a gentle pressure, followed by a light thrust between them. Wet silk slipped into his mouth, hot, heady, hungry in its advance. Then it made contact with his tongue, sending a sharp quiver down his spine. Juubei would have felt it too._

_Just as quickly as the man had sealed their lips together, he jerked away, taking his heat along with him. Kazuki felt his eyes spring open. The Kakei had averted his gaze, breathing heavily. A light flush tinged his cheeks._

"_Forgive me, Kazuki. I wasn't supposed to do that."_

_Trying to catch his own breath, he took his protector's hand firmly into his own, heart still pounding in his ears. "Don't be sorry, Juubei. I could never blame you for something like that."_

It hurt to think of Juubei now.

Leaving his childhood best friend was more difficult than he had expected it to be. Sometimes Kazuki forgot that he wasn't in Infinite Castle anymore. Sometimes he thought Juubei would still be around when he needed him.

Masking his thoughts was simple when others questioned him about the Kakei, because he rarely allowed more than shadows of emotions to surface. But the look in their eyes told him of their knowledge, and their sympathy. Kazuki sighed, lifting his gaze from the cup of coffee. It ought to be cold by now.

Glancing towards the left, he could catch the distinct, contorted shape of Infinite Castle in the distance, stark against the cold, wintry sky. A fleeting thought crossed his mind, of what would happen if he were to return. Juubei would –

But that was a thing of the past, now. Kazuki shifted his attention back to the Thunder Emperor and his partner, resuming his observation of the pair. The old radio continued to churn out pieces of music, which were still being drowned out by the buzz of conversation within the shop.

Unless something of great severity cropped up in Infinite Castle, he would not return. Not then, and possibly not ever. Perhaps Juubei would forget him and move on.

Was it their destiny to end up this way?

-X-

;D Anyway, my exams are ending the week after next… So wish me luck!


End file.
